


just a taste

by MillenialLife



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenialLife/pseuds/MillenialLife
Summary: “Harry, I will whack you with this spoon if you reach into that cookie dough again,”Macy and Harry have a disagreement over how much cookie dough is too much.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Hacy awesomeness of the most recent episode and I had to write. Hope ya'll enjoy this little drabble. My best friend is a wonderful beta and is the reason this is even getting posted. :)

“Harry, I will whack you with this spoon if you reach into that cookie dough again,” Macy said without turning around from the sink. She heard a slight gasp and small clatter. She gave an amused sigh as she whipped around and found a spoon that wasn’t supposed to be in the bowl of cookie dough and Harry his mouth full, one cheek puffed out like a chipmunk. His eyes widened with surprise but were unrepentant.

“I’m going to kill you,” She said with a small laugh.

He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth.

“Now Macy,” he slowly pushed himself away from the island. “There is no need to get so violent.”

“I told you to leave the cookies alone.”

“Yes, you did; but they smell so wonderful, and you’ve been cooking batch after batch all day. You couldn’t honestly expect me not to get a small taste.” He chuckled nervously as she rounded the island mixing spoon in hand.

“A small taste could be forgiven,” she tossed the spoon from hand to hand. She could see him tracing the movements as she continued, “but you’ve been getting one each time I make a new batch.” Despite her words, there was a smile on her face. The game had been going all morning. She’d finally managed to catch him red-handed this time. He’d been sneaking in when she was too busy to pay attention.

He must have noticed the absence of true anger in her eyes and stopped backing away smirking.

“You make good cookies.” He shrugged. Macy invaded his space as he leaned back against the counter, his hands immediately placing themselves on her hips. She placed the tip of the spoon under his chin and tilted his head back just enough to see where a morsel of cookie dough had gotten on his skin.

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm.” She watched him lick his lips. An idea formed in her mind. She put the spoon on the counter behind him with a smile.

“You know, I haven’t gotten to taste any of it yet.” She slowly trailed her hands up his arms starting at his wrists applying slight pressure in all the places she knew he was sensitive. She inched her way higher until she could feel the way his body shivered with each touch. 

“No?” His voice came out broken. She smirked. He cleared his throat.

“No.” She stroked the back of his neck, fingers occasionally scratching up into his hair.

“Would you like to?” He groaned as he gave her a slight tug forward. She gave no resistance as he pulled her close until their bodies were flush against one another.

A wicked gleam took hold in her eyes.

“Sure.”

She licked off the small bit under his chin.

“Ah, come on,” he laughed as she pulled him away from the counter. She pushed him towards the entryway.

“Nope, you came in here for a ‘small taste’, and that’s all you’re getting until the cookies are done.” She placed both spoons in the sink.

“So when you’re done I can have a cookie?” 

His tone made heat pool low in her abdomen. Her legs would have given out on her if she hadn’t had such a death grip on the counter. She’d give him the whole batch is he used that tone again.

“We’ll see,” she bit her lip trying to hold back her smile, “as long as you leave me to finish off the next two batches. By then we’ll have at least an hour before Maggie and Mel get home.”

“Alright then–” he said as she turned to wash off her used dishes. “But before I go.” She turned back around just as he reached her.

He placed a searing kiss on her lips that she barely had time to reciprocate before he was pulling away. She blinked her eyes open as she tried to get her equilibrium back to normal. 

“Now  _ that  _ was a small taste of what’s to come.” He smiled. She laughed as he finally left.

If she worked faster to get the cookies done sooner no one was around to call her out on it. 


End file.
